Kathy Griffin
|GebOrt = Oak Park, lllinois |imdb = 0004980}} Kathleen Mary Griffin (*04. November 1960 in Oak Park, IIIinois) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Synchronsprecherin, Produzentin und Stand Up Comedian. In Glee stellt sie Tammy Jean Albertson dar. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Griffin wurde als jüngstes von fünf Kindern von John Patrick Griffin und dessen Frau Maggie Griffin geboren. Gemeinsam mit ihren drei Brüdern und einer Schwester wuchs sie in Oak Park und dem nahegelegenen Forest Park auf. Ihren Abschluss machte sie 1978 an der Oak Park and River Forest High School. Karriere In den 1980er Jahren trat Griffin der legendären Improvisations-Comedy-Truppe "The Groundlings"bei und hatte mit dieser ihre ersten Auftritte. Sie begann ihre Fernsehkarriere mit Gastauftritten in diversen Fernsehserien wie "Der Prinz von Bel-Air", "Emergency Room" und "Verrückt nach dir". Durch diese Gastauftritte wurde man auch auf Griffins Talent als Comedian weiter aufmerksam. So durfte sie erstmals 1996 in einem HBO Half Hour Comedy Special auftreten. Ihren Durchbruch feierte sie im selben Jahr in der Rolle der "Vicky Groener" an der Seite von Brooke Shields in der Fernsehserie Susan, die sie bis zum Ende der Serie im Jahr 2000 innehatte. Bereits 1998 bekam sie dann ihr eigenes einstündiges HBO-Special "A Hot Cup of Talk". Kathy Griffin nahm an diversen Realityshows teil, so gewann sie die ABC-Produktion "Celebrity Mole", moderierte die NBC-Show "Average Joe" und drehte zudem die MTV-Serie "Kathy’s So-Called Reality". 2005 feierte Griffins Solorealtyshow "Kathy Griffin: My Life on the D-List" auf dem Kabelsender Bravo Premiere. 2007 und 2008 wurde sie mit einem Emmy in der Kategorie "Outstanding Reality Program" für die dritte und vierte Staffel ihrer Show "Kathy Griffin: My Life on the D-List" ausgezeichnet. Auch 2006 und 2009 war sie für diesen Preis nominiert. Zudem wurde sie bei den Grammy's 2008 und 2009 jeweils für das beste Comedy-Album nominiert. Das erste Album "For your consideration" machte sie zur ersten Frau an der Spitze der Comedyalbumcharts in den USA. 2009 veröffentlichte sie zudem ihre Autobiografie "Official Bookclub Selection" welche es bis in die Bestsellerliste der New York Times schaffte. Ende 2009 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass ihre Reality-Show "My life on the D-list" für eine sechste Staffel verlängert wurde. Kathy Griffin war von Februar 2001 bis Mai 2006 mit Matt Moline verheiratet. Filmografie *1991: Unborn – Kind des Satans (The Unborn) *1991: Clowns – Ihr Lachen bringt den Tod (Shakes the Clown) *1992: Medusa: Dare to Be Truthful *1994: Pulp Fiction *1994: Was ist Pat? (It's Pat) *1995: Big News *1995: Silvester in fremden Betten (Four Rooms) *1995: The Barefoot Executive *1996: Cable Guy - Die Nervensäge(The Cable Guy) *1996–1998: Seinfield *1996–2000: Susan (Suddenly Susan) *1997: Who's the Caboose? *1997: No Night Stand (Trojan War) *1997: Ein Kerl für Courtney (Courting Courtney) *1999: Can't Stop Dancing *1999: Dill Scallion *1999: Muppets aus dem All (Muppets from Space) *2000: Intrigen – erotisch und gefährlich (The Intern) *2000: Enemies of Laughter *2000: Ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsfest (A Diva's Christmas Carol) *2001: On Edge *2003: Beethoven auf der Schatzsuche(Beethoven's 5th) *2005: Lovewrecked *2005: Dirty Love *2005: Her Minor Thing *2010: Für immer Shrek - Hexe (Sprechrolle) *2010: Sammys Abenteuer - Die Suche nach der geheimen Passage (Sprechrolle) *2011: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Frauensache "Babs Duffy" *2011: Glee Tammy Jean Albertson *2011: America's Next Top Model Gastjurorin in der 17. Staffel Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2